Loving Him
by Michi n Mandah
Summary: Slightly AU. Summary inside. SpinnerPaige. When Spinner comes back to Canada from a tour with his band in America, tragedy strikes. [CHAPTER 2 UP][Fic my Michi]
1. The Accident

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**I do not in any way own any characters of Degrassi, nor Degrassi itself. I just happen to be a fan of the show. There are a few characters in this fanfic that you are going to be unfamiliar with; those are a few made ups of mine. This fanfic does not include any characters from the series you should be unfamiliar with.   
  
**SUMMARY  
**Downtown Sasquatch finally made it big. Everything started out so great, but they started to realize that being famous isn't everything that it is cut out to be. They toured America and did many concerts for months, leaving Paige depressed and lonely. Now that they come back, what's going to happen?

* * *

Spinner woke up with a start and looked over to the clock which sat atop the table at his side. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon, and his head was throbbing. He looked over to the girl whom was laying next to him; she was on her side, the sheets wrapped around her, propped up on her elbow with a smile as she realized the blonde boy was awake. "Hey, you." She said. Spinner rolled his eyes, looking at her. He couldn't exactly remember who she was; he'd been drunk the night before.  
"You should leave." He told her, not looking at her, putting some clothes on. He grabbed a water bottle out from the miniature refrigerator that was in the hotel. He walked into the bathroom and pulled two pills out from a little box, placing them into his mouth and then taking a few gulps from the water, swallowing it with the pills. She stood up and placed her own clothes on, walking over to him and standing behind him, reaching up to rub his shoulders a bit.   
"We had fun, right?" She said, in a sweet innocent voice. She, of course, was not innocent at all, though. Spinner shrugged. Had he slept with her? Yes, he must have... the answer was obvious. She scowled. "Come on Spin, you know we did." She said to him, and he turned around, glaring.  
"Don't call me that." He said. Only his friends could call him that -- not some girl that decided to sleep with him when he was drunk. She gave a sweet smile as he chugged down some more water.  
"Don't call you what? Spin?" She said, grinning, knowing that it slightly irritated him.  
"I said not to call me that." He said, his voice sounding angry and irritated now. He chugged down a bit more of the cool water to calm his nerves. "I mean it. You should leave." She pursed her lips together before rolling her eyes, fixing up her hair a bit and grabbing her things, leaving the room. "_Finally._" Spinner said, rolling his eyes and returning to the main room. He flopped down backwards onto his bed, bouncing upward slightly and then grabbing the remote, flipping through the channels.  
  
**_In room 502, Craig's room..._**  
Craig was still asleep, rolling about in his bed uncomfortably. He twisted and turned, the sheets and comforter getting wrapped all around him. A few more rolls, and it would seem he was completely wrapped in a sheet cocoon on the outside, the invisible tangle of arms and legs on the inside.  
He rolled off of the bed, almost hitting the ground but his net of sheets catching him. Craig still didn't wake up, even though he was being held a few inches above the ground by a tangle of sheets.  
The sheets didn't hold out for long, though. He came crashing to the ground with a thud, and that was when he finally woke up. He looked around, startled, and tried to stand up, but was tripped. He gave a groan of pain as he landed face first on the carpeted ground, and he rolled around some more, trying to untangle himself.  
After a good bit of rolling, Craig was finally free and quite tired. He gave another groan, scraggily getting to his feet. He leaned aganst the wall and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples a bit. "Nngh." He murmured, knocking on the gray door on the left side of his suite. "Spin?" He said, pressing his ear to the door, wondering if the blonde was awake yet. He heard a few knocks in return, followed by a drowsy sounding "Craig."  
"You feeling okay? I mean.. you were pretty knocked out yesterday." He said to Spinner.  
"Yeah, just fine. Jimmy and Marco are already awake... you wanna do something? I think we have the day off."  
"Uh.. okay." Craig wasn't sure if Spinner or Marco should really have been walking around and going places, but Spinner said he was okay, and he hadn't said anything about Marco, so the other boy was likely alright as well. He was hoping that he'd get to see Ashley today. He realized, while they were gone, that he really did care about Ashley. He missed her a lot, almost as much as Spinner had missed Paige, but he didn't really even think about Manny.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna leave, dude. I'm gonna go see if I can visit Paige." Spinner said, and Craig knocked on the gray door once more, returning to his room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Thank God we finally have a day off. I'm tired of going on tour and having concerts.." He said, lying down on his bed and pulling the sheet and comforter back up, falling asleep once more. He'd gone to bed pretty late the previous night.  
  
**_At the movie theatre...  
_** Paige stood near the door, biting her lip and staring at the text message on her phone. She couldn't believe it.. she was going to finally see Spinner, after months of him being away. She was so mad at him, leaving her for such a long time just to go on tour for a band. She didn't realize that she was acting selfish. She wondered if he'd found another girlfriend or something.. the thought made her all the more mad. She heard the door opening and quickly turned around, seeing him.  
She hugged him tightly, before stepping back and slapping him hard on the face. "Ow!" He said, looking at her and lifting his hand to his cheek, where a red handprint was already forming. "What was that for?!" He said, before looking at her and realizing that she was crying. "I'm sor--" He began, but was interrupted.  
"First, you left me to go on some stupid tour, and now you're yelling at me?!" She said through sobs, turning away from him, covering her face with her hands. He lightly wrapped his arms around her, but she turned around quickly and slapped him again. "Don't touch me!"  
"I asked you if you were okay with me going, and you said you were just fine..." He said, in a relaxed tone, but rubbing the other cheek now; the second slap was harder than the first. "Whatever. If this is how you want to act, I'll just leave."  
"Fine, just go! You're so selfish anyway!" She said, crying still. After realizing that he had left, she dropped onto the ground crying again. "Oh God.. what have I done? I've just.. urk. God, today is just being awful."  
  
**_Back at the hotel lobby...  
_** Spinner walked into the hotel lobby, muttering a few curses under his breath. The handprints had definitely toned down and weren't quite as red, but it was still clear they were there. Jimmy gave a grin as he waved over at Spinner. "Hey, Spin! Over here!" Spinner walked over to them, muttering curse words under his breath still. Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "Spin.. what happened to your face?" He said, with a laugh.  
"Paige slapped me. _Twice." _He said, taking a seat on a bench.  
"Geez, what did you do to her to make her slap you twice?" Marco said, taking a seat next to Spinner.  
"I didn't do anything. I came into the theatre and she got all mad and started crying and stuff. I dunno." Spinner said, with a shrug. He really wished that he hadn't left. Everything started out so fun.. so great.. but it turned into a living hell. He hated going out every day to concerts and parties and album signings. It was so boring. And now, his girlfriend, the person he cared for most, hated him.  
"Sure you didn't do anything. Well, whatever. Come on, hang out with us. We're gonna go to the arcade for a while and then maybe catch a movie." Jimmy said. Spinner gave a shrug, followed by a nod. It sounded like fun.  
  
**_At the arcade...  
_** They spent many hours at the arcade, playing video games and laser tag and driving go-karts. It was definitely fun. Of course, after realizing how much time -- and money -- they'd spent at the arcade, they decided to leave and headed for the movies. They had a pretty hard time dodging all their fans...  
  
**_Back at the movies..._****_  
_** They decided to watch Troy, thinking that all the battle scenes sounded pretty cool. Of course, after watching all the love scenes, the four boys missed the people they cared for most; Paige, Dylan, Hazel, and Ashley.

After the movie was over, Spinner saw Paige. It seemed that she saw him, too, for she took a few steps back, before going forward and walking quickly. "Hey, Paige!" He shouted, but she didn't stop. He began to run after her, which caused her to begin running too. She didn't see that a car was coming.. and it was coming fast, it was too close.. there wouldn't be any time for them to stop.

Spinner clenched the teddy bear in his hand tightly as he ran after Paige, shoving her out of the car's way. The teddy bear slipped out of his hand, and rolled toward Paige. She landed on the grass, and as she was rolling over, she said, "What did you that for, you selfish assho--" She paused as she saw it: his slightly dismangled body, bloody and broken, his eyes closed. She gasped, picking up the teddy bear and running over to him.

That was when Craig and the others came out. Their jaws dropped as they saw their band's drummer, lying there in the street. Craig quickly pulled out his cell phone, calling an ambulance.

The ambulance quickly arrived, placing Spinner on a stretcher and then taking him inside the ambulance. Paige so badly wanted to go in with him, but she didn't know if she could handle it. Instead, Jimmy went along.

* * *

The next chapter will probably be the end. Anyway, I hope you liked it; R&R, please!


	2. No Matter What Happens

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed :D I'm glad to know people like my story. This may or may not be my last chapter for this story, it's all up to you. At the end of the story there will be a vote; please vote, or else I won't know what to do with my story.

* * *

Paige bit her lip as she stepped into the hospital room. Everything was silent, except for the constant, annoying beep of the heart monitor. She walked softly, pulling a chair up next to the hospital bed, where she could see Spinner...her Spinner, lying there. He looked awful.. his face was bruised and scarred, he had a broken arm and the other didn't look too pleasant. He was smiling, though. How could someone in so much pain be smiling? She wished she knew. She ran the backside of her hand gently across his cheek, biting her lip a bit harder. She took in some air, looking down. "I know you can't hear me, Spin." She said, pausing for a moment. "But I love you. I'm sorry for yelling at you... I just missed you so much. Loving you was hard over those months, Spinner." She said, taking another pause. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"This is all my fault.. you being in the hospital. It's not fair, why should you be in so much pain when all of this is my fault?" Paige said, taking the stuffed white bear, holding a silk stuffed heart that said I love you, out of her purse and hugging it tight to her chest. "If I hadn't told you that it was okay for you to leave, you never would have. I should have known at the time that you weren't always the best at reading between the lines." She looked around, leaning over and planting a soft kiss onto his lips, stroking his hair somewhat. She covered her face with her hands, beginning to cry softly as she remembered all those good times that they had. He was a great person.. and a wonderful boyfriend. He was always there when someone needed help.. and now, because of her, he might not be there again at all. Paige stood up and looked at Spinner again, taking in a sniff. She turned on her heel and left the hospital room, closing the door behind her. She looked through the window at Spinner once again, pulling on her jacket for the hospital was quite chilly.

**_Back at the hotel, the manager's room..._**

Sam, their manager, paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair. He paused for a moment, turned and looked at Craig, Marco, and Jimmy, opened his mouth to say something, then turned again and began pacing once more. "Why the hell did you guys let him run ahead? There could be assassins out there.. you never know!" Sam said, almost shouting, wondering if perhaps the whole thing was on purpose.

"He was going to his girlfriend.. we didn't think it was any big deal. Don't get mad at us, Sam! I mean, we didn't think anything would happen!" Craig protested.

"You could have run up ahead WITH him!" The manager replied, biting his lower lip.

"Sam... he was gonna see his GIRLFRIEND. I doubt he wanted us to tag along." Jimmy said, glaring somewhat. Sure, maybe Spinner had stolen his MP3 Player, but they still made up. Even though they weren't as close as they were before, that didn't matter. His friend had gotten hit by a car just the night before. They were lucky Sam had been asleep at the time, or else they would have been up all night, going through his lectures. Marco didn't know what to say, he was still shocked from it all.

"What are we gonna do? We can't cancel the show NOW.. we've sold too many tickets. We're going to have to find a replacement drummer, and fast."

They looked everywhere for signs of drummers with musical talents. After a few hours, they finally gave up and passed out fliers and such. Then they held auditions, but not anyone that came really had the talent they were looking for. A few were good, but they played a different kind of music. Once they tried to play rock, it was awful.

Sam fell onto a couch, letting out a sigh. "We're never going to find anyone." The time for the concert was nearing, also.

"We could just postpone it." Marco finally said, giving a shrug. All this time he hadn't said a word, just shook his head or nodded. Sam smacked his forehead, letting out another sigh -- only this one being of relief.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it? Oh, nevermind me.. why didn't you say it earlier, Marco?" He said, blinking. Marco gave another shrug. Finally, they could rest. They were pretty exhausted, after all, and it was getting late. They'd probably go to check on Spinner the next morning.

**_The next morning, at the hospital again..._**

Paige had returned to the hospital. She was just outside of Spinner's room, but this time Hazel was there. Hazel lightly touched her shoulder. "It's okay, Paige." She said, reminding the blonde girl that she'd be there if she needed a shoulder to cry on. Paige took in a deep breath, stepping into the hospital room and taking her usual seat next to his bed. She didn't say anything this time, but just sat there for a while. Suddenly, the heart monitor started acting quite strangely. The doctors came rushing in, telling Paige to leave. She ran out, looking at Hazel. She dropped to the ground sobbing. "Paige.." Hazel didn't know what to say this time. She couldn't lie to her best friend.

"No..no matter what happens.. I'll.." She stopped, letting the sobs take over for a moment. "I'll always be ... **l o v i n g **...** h i m**."

* * *

I know this chapter was pretty bad, but I'm sorry. There wasn't much I could do, and I had to try and make it longer. Now is time for a little vote, or else.. well, then I won't know what to do with this fic!

Okay, here are your choices:

**A)** Spinner lives, but he has a amnesia

**B)** Spinner lives, Dean comes to Degrassi

**C)** Spinner dies, thus the end of the story

**D)** Spinner dies, and Paige has to learn to how to go on.


End file.
